


夜园 第五十一章 婚礼（大肚play1）

by lryanmisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lryanmisa/pseuds/lryanmisa
Kudos: 37





	夜园 第五十一章 婚礼（大肚play1）

高夜笃定地往下亲他，纪秋在蒸笼般的被子里挣扎，一件件的衣服被男人扔出来。

纪秋的肚子已经很大了，脱光了衣服显得像球一样圆滚滚的，皮肤绷得紧实，光滑圆润，并没有长任何斑纹。这得益于高夜每晚的照顾，从两人说开后，高夜每晚都会给他涂抹精油，帮他洗澡。男人一板一眼学着视频上小O的教导涂抹着他的肌肤。每当这时，纪秋的心就暖洋洋的，他总爱亲亲他，蹭蹭他，惹得高夜欲火高涨，又无处发泄。

然而这一晚不同了，孕后期宝宝成熟健壮，来了庄园心情又好。尽管在这陌生的床上，陌生的房间，两人还是急不可耐地吻在了一起。

“唔……阿夜，别亲那儿……呜……”

高夜吻了吻他的乳头：“又大了。”

“你不要这么说！”

他急喘着，胸脯优美的起伏。男人撑在他身上，一手握着一只绵软的乳揉捏，一边又舔着另一头几近透明的乳晕。

高夜捏他也捏得一本正经，大手划着圈地握紧那只乳房，捏得那乳肉扭曲变形溢出指间，又缓缓地松开。乳肉十分紧实又有弹性，一松开便立刻恢复原样。捏了那么十几下，那乳房便像个大馒头似的，变得愈发胀大。而另一边，男人在纪秋的目光下用舌苔舔弄着艳红的乳粒，温热的唇包裹住整个乳晕狠狠一嘬，煽情地像吃奶一般地嘬着乳头。纪秋的魂都要飞了。他感觉自己的心一边被男人握着，一边又被男人吸咬，自己都不知道怎么办了，只能嘤嘤啜泣。

“不要、不要再咬了……呜呜，要破了……”

“会出奶。”

“不会出的！”

纪秋惊呼一声，掰着男人的头颅。奈何高夜看过生理科普的视频，上面的画上小O都会出奶。

男人打算今晚给他通通乳，这样生育后也不会太难过。他一边模仿着视频里按摩的手势，一边吸咬着绵软的乳房，纪秋被他咬得又酸又痛，掰又掰不开，哭着骂他：“阿夜，坏蛋！”

“叫老公。”

“呜，老公……痛……真的不行……”

“可以的。”

“我真的没有奶……啊啊……”

“宝宝，外面会听到。”

现在高夜都已经知道怎么哄骗他了，说起话来一套一套的。纪秋捂着嘴，又害怕又快活。男人覆在他身上，他被吸得要死要活，说不出的酸麻痛痒，只觉得自己要融化在他嘴里了，又或者是被他叼了去。全身上下只剩下那对乳房还有感觉，敏感地感受着男人的舔弄嘬咬，抚摸揉搓，全世界也只有那对乳房还有意义。

他一迭声地叫，不知道何时身子一颤，下面就全湿了。

高夜吸了半天，乳房都被咬红了，还是一点动静都没有。高夜只好放弃了通乳，抬眼一看，却见纪秋小脸通红，泪眼婆娑地瞪着他。两只小白兔变成大白兔，红红白白，艳丽淫靡。

在圆滚滚的肚子下，两条长腿交缠着。

高夜喉头发紧，试探着往下一摸，都是湿液。

高夜微微一笑，吻了吻纪秋的唇：“想要？”

纪秋倔强地不肯低头。

高夜又舔了舔他的乳头，纪秋身上一颤，后退着：“不要……”

高夜用手指顶进他的穴道里，纪秋深呼吸了一下，放松身体让他进来。

“嗯……”

“舒服吗？”

“啊……舒服……”

湿热的内嬖包裹了手指，男人在里面抽插摩擦。纪秋情动地斜睨着他，感受着温柔的抚慰。

而男人看了他一眼，在温暖的乳房上落下湿湿的一吻。高夜一边舔着他的乳，一边插着他的穴，两方伺候下纪秋又忍不住叫，躲着他的亲吻：“阿夜，你好色啊……”

“是吗？”

纪秋慌乱地点头。

“那这样好不好？”

“好……”

纪秋的乳房又舔大了，下面在男人的手指下也高潮了一次。淋淋漓漓的淫水都喷洒在男人的手指上，纪秋羞赧地红了脸。

纪秋和高夜的眼神交缠，两人都十分激动。高夜把身上的衣服脱了，在他肚皮上落下轻轻一吻。

相比之前的激烈，此刻又变得轻柔无比。纪秋的心都涨起来了，随着他一个个的吻急促地呼吸、心跳。

而男人的唇在他肚子上逡巡，最后一个吻落在狭小的肚脐上。

男人眷恋地吻吻肚脐，和小家伙打个招呼。

“你说他会知道吗？”

“会。”

“知道他有一个色爸爸？”

纪秋打趣他。

高夜却一本正经地道：“因为是你。”


End file.
